Immense SilenceKiss and Tell
by Jo55ette
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! Book 1 to 5 spoilers Love Square! Featuring Hermione!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers**: I did not create these characters, all of them belong to J.K. Rowling except for Lonnie Cray.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Ron and Hermione fanfiction and it's not even actually a Ron and Hermione fanfiction, but more on that later. I created a new character for this fanfiction named Lonnie Cray, I think you guys will like him. I would like to thank my friend Nicole for inspiring me to write this fanfiction and umm I would like to thank my friend Seoling for reading it over and giving me suggestions. Soblu

**Immense Silence...Kiss and Tell**

**Ch.1 Jealousy**

_It was early fall and the leaves from the maple trees around the grounds had just began to turn the autumn colours of red, orange, and yellow. It was late afternoon, just a hour or so since the trio had gotten out of their last class, potions and needless to say they were thankful that class was over. The trio was in the common room which was mostly empty as the rest of the Gryffindors were outside trying to enjoy the last warmth of the season as winter drew near. They took their usual seats by the fireplace even though it was not lit._

_"Hermione are you going to err..go to the library today?" asked Ron. _

_"Yes Ron why are you asking? Are you considering...STUDYING," Hermione stated it sarcastically and both her and Harry started to boom with laughter._

_Ron, who's face began to turn a pale shade of pink said quietly, "maybe I was," but too quiet for anyone to hear him so Hermione said, "I'll see you guys later, good luck with studying Ron," she snickered._

_"See you Hermy," Harry said, "Yea bye," said Ron, still pale._

_As Hermione walked down the hall she carefully pondered why Ron was acting so strange lately, she'd knew him for 6 years and he had never acted like this before. Matter of fact these odd events had starting occuring a little after they had gotten back to school she told herself, it seemed as if Ron always wanted to know what she was doing and where she was going. She would've continued to ponder this if she had not bumped into Cray. Lonnie Cray was a new wizard to the school just transferring here from Beauxbatons after recently being accepted into Hogwarts and he was sexy. He had short cut golden brown hair that shined in the sunlight and the most beautiful silky peach skin tone. He was a Ravenclaw so I don't even have to tell you how brilliant he was and his smile made any girl's heart melt. He was in his quidditch robes as he had just gained the spot of Ravenclaw keeper and was headed down to practice. _

_Hermione looked up in shock and her face turned bright red, "sorry Cray," she muttered. Cray smiled, "Call me Lonnie, and your name is?" "Ooh..I..I'm...I'm Hermione," she stumbled over her name._

_"So where are you headed beautiful?" he asked kind of nervous himself now looking up and realizing how beautiful she really was. How elegantly her brown hair fell shoulder length and smoothly it hit her back. Seeing her beautiful elegant brown eyes staring back at his shiny blue ones. She continued to blushed and managed to blurt out the words, "the library." _

_"Oh, well I was just headed to quidditch practice maybe we could, you know, meet up there and go to dinner together." "Dinner? You mean supper in the great hall," she half smiled unsure of if he was asking her out._

_"Well ya, you owe me I could of had a concussion," he teased. "So I'll meet you there?" _

_"Umm..sure...i'll..i'll see you there," Hermione smiled surprised at the turn of events, had she really just gotten a date with one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts without even trying? She seemingly floated on a cloud as she glided to the library leaving all her Ron problems behind. _

_Hermy entered the library with a smile on her face, took her usual table near the window so she can view all the goings on outside. When she peered out she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle talking to a seemingly uncomfortable Lonnie, she wanted to begin her studies but something she couldn't control drew her to the window. Now Lonnie had his wand raised in his hand, he smirked at Malfoy and walked away, then suddenly he turned his head to te window of which she was looking out of and smiled brightly. Hermy in shock stared at him and manage to smile slightly but by that time he had already turned away. After that Hermy tried to study but was so antsy she called it quits and headed up to the common room hoping she could relax a little bit before supper. Hermione checked her watch, it was already 4:00! She had no time to relaxshe had to get ready now._

_Hermy rushed up to the common room being as ladylike as she could, recited the password to the fat lady and bolted inside.When she was inside and had finally caught her breath she saw Ron and Harry seated at the same spots they were in when she left and they were both staring at her along with some of the other Gyffindors in the common room._

_"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Ron said._

_"Oh can it Ron," Hermione said lightly. Not even Ron could ruin her bad mood. Where's Ginny?" she asked to no one in particular. Since fourth year she and Ginny had become the best of friends and Ginny was also popular with the guys._

_"She upstairs in the girls dormitory, she has a supper date with Roger Davies tonight, she's getting 'ready'," Ron answered in disgust. Hermione was to happy to notice his tone ofvoice but managed to say "oh great" before dashing up the stairs to the girls dormitory leaving Harry and Ron with the same dazed look they had when she had first entered the common room. Hermione easily spotted Ginny upstairs and ran to her. _

_"Ginny?" she called softly. _

_"Hey Hermy!" Ginny replied brightly, "What's going on?"_

_"Ginny you won't believe what happened to me today!" Hermione paused for a moment as if she didn't believe it herself, "Cray asked me out to supper today."_

_"What, as in Lonnie Cray from Beauxbatons!" _

_"Yes!" Hermy screamed and began to explain everything that happened. _

_When she was finished Ginny pouted and said, "Why do you always get to go out with the hot foreign students and I'm stuck with guys like Roger Davies?" but then she smiled as if they shared some great secret and then said "well then, we have to get you all ready!" _

_"Oh thank you Ginny," Hermione said then hugged her, then checked her watch, it said 4:35. "Ginny we only have 25 minutes, what am I going to do." "Don't worry Hermy, I know just what to do."_

_About twenty minutes later Ginny and Hermione walked down the the stairs that lead to the common room. Most Gryffindors had already left for dinner but all the others were entranced by how beautiful they looked. Ginny was wearing a blue low cut top with the words 'try me' on the back in black and black jeans to go with it, she'd also borrowed a blue scrunchie and some black sneakers from Hermione. Ginny's hair was in a ponytail and when she smiled her whole face lit up. Hermione on the other hand was a little more casual but still very beautiful. Hermione had on a light blue sweater with white khaki pants. Her hair was in a tight bun with a blue flower neatly tucked into it and her face was neatly done with a mixture of all shades of blue from her eyeshadow to her eyeliner and some clear blueberry scented chapstick. Ron's mouth was gaping open. _

_"Ron why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Ginny asked and everyone returned to doing whatever they were doing before the two had walked downstairs._

_Ron now coming to a realization that he was staring at Hermione closed his mouth and shouted at his sister for calling him stupid. Then Ron said, "Where are you going dressed like that Hermione?" _

_"I have a date," Hermione said. "What's it to you anways," Ginny teased. Ron turned bright red and yell, "Well atleast I'm not dressed like a slut." Ginny now steaming as well began to yell some nasty things back at Ron._

_While they were arguing Hermione realized the time and tried to slip out so she wouldn't disturb them but was caught by Harry who said, "You look very pretty tonight Hermione, I will walk you down to the great hall if you want me too." Hermione flattered said, "That's really nice of you, thank you Harry but I'm running a little late so we might have to jog." They both laughed and left the common room hand in hand. _


	2. What? No Dinner!

Disclaimers-All of this wonderful work belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my measly plot and the character Lonnie Cray.

Authors Note: Everyone who read my story and reviewedi would like to thank you guys so much, I really apperciate it. I am so sorry it took me so long to post a second chapter I had no inspiration what so ever. I must admit this chapter is really short and it was kind of written on a spur so don't expect TOO much from me, enjoy!

_Hermione began to get very nervous about the idea of meeting Cray, they barely even knew each other. When she had ran into him in the hallway earlier that day, it was practically the first time they met as they never had spoken more than three words to each other since the school year had began. Hermione was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea and if she should tell Harry to take her back to the common room. Hermione's hand began to tremble as she and Harry made their way towards the the great hall. Harry squeezed her hand softly and smiled. _

_"Hermy, everything is going to be fine. You look great"_

_Hermione was able to smile lightly but began to become stiff as she saw Cray in his elegant Ravenclaw robes leaned up against the wall next to the door of the Dining Hall. He was looking down at something but sensed her presence and turned, smiling brightly at her. There was a dead rose in his hand. He turned towards Harry's direction and frowned slightly at him. _

_"Hi, Hermione. You look very beautiful tonight." _

_"Uh, thank you Cray, that's very sweet of you," Hermione said. Cray was still staring at Harry and his fingers intertwined with those of Hermione's. _

_"Um, Cray have you met Harry Potter, he is one of my best friends, he offered to walk me down from the common room."_

_Cray slightly relieved said, "Yes, no need for introductions. I've heard alot about Harry. Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Lonnie Cray."_

_Harry let go of Hermione's hand in order to shake Cray's hand and Cray smiled when he realized what hand he had stuck out lazily for Harry to shake. Harry then left the two and went inside the Great Hall._

_Cray smiled at Hermione, "Well you know, we don't have to go to dinner right away, I was thinking of taking a walk on the grounds before curfew."_

_Hermione gasped sarcastically, "What's this? I guy willing to miss supper for lil ol' me," she pointed at herself as if he was talking to someone else than smiled._

_Cray laughed at this and reached for her hand and took it into his making sure everyone of her fingers intertwined with his like a piece of carefully woven lace. Hermione stiffened a little but calmed down when they began their walk on the grounds. There were still several students stillon the grounds and a lot of them turned to look at the new couple as they made their way to a nice cozyspot under a willow tree right near the lake, This whole time they had walked in silence and as if it was planned sat down side by side under the willow ._

_"It's um really nice outside today, huh." Hermione said nervously to break the silence._

_"Yes, it's beautiful." Lonnie replied. "Do you want to see a trick?" _

_"Sure."_

_Lonnie took the withered rose that had been in his other hand and then drew his wand. He whispered something so softly that not even Hermione could hear it spoken and slowly the rose came back to life. The stem turned a summer green and the flower turned a dark, deep lusty color of red. He handed it to her and smiled._

_"Wow, that's amazing!" Hermione said stunned she, herself didn't know the curse he used to restore the rose._

_"Yes," Lonnie said. "Just like you, amazing and beautiful."_

_Hermione blushed and a rosy reddish color flushed across her face. Cray smiled. _

_"Well," he said. "You finally got me too say it, your beauty just amazes me." _

_She didn't know if he was teasing or serious. She hated not being able to decipher one's emotions. A leaf flew into Hermione's hair and as she reached up to remove it she realized Cray was about to take it out as well and their hands touched, Hermione became a deeper shade of red and let go of Lonnie's hand. Lonnie bent over to remove the leaf and his lips came so close to her cheek that they softly brushed against each other. Hermione was very melancholy. She loved the feeling but didn't know what she would do if...and thats when it happened. _

_Lonnie backed away slightly but she could still feel the warmth of his leg pressed against hers. Lonnie turned Hermione's face to face his own and he brought her lips closer to his by lightly pulling her in by her chin. He kissed her soft at first, playing around lightly with her tongue and she kissed back. Then he kissed her more deeply, he pulled her so close that most of her body was on his lap. Lonnie wrapped his arms across her waist and Hermione put her arms around his neck. He pulled her in so that their whole bodies were pressed against each other amd he deepened kiss. It was hard and passionate, Hermione whimpered softly as lust began to fufill her, she tried to push him away but Cray would not stop so she pushed more fiercly. Lonnie surprised at the turn of events stopped kissing her and stared at her. _

_Tears had began to fall down her cheeks and she huddled herself in a ball and whimpered 'I'm not ready' to him over and over again. Cray feeling awful about what had just happened pulled her close and hugged her softly kissing her head and saying I'm sorry. He couldn't believe he let himself get that out of control on their first date, he didn't even feel right touching her. When Hermione had settled down Cray walked her to her common room and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then almost ran towards his common room, leaving her there in a daze._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope You enjoyed this chapter. Please Read & Review :D_


End file.
